


The First Time, He Needed to Think.

by emeraldxcity



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Timkon, a little fluff, an almost marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a rare occurrence, Conner has dared to think of possibilities that the young detective has not. A book report turns to an almost marriage proposal and eating partially reheated pizza in silence.</p><p>~DISCONTINUED~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time, He Needed to Think.

Tim Drake had been dating Conner Kent for a _while_. If someone asked just how long a 'while' was, he would say that it didn't matter. And to him, it didn't. He and Kon-el had known each other for a _long_ time and the super had always been special to him in one way or another. So it really didn't matter. As far as Red Robin was concerned, their lives weren't guaranteed in their line of work and he'd already lost his best friend once. A few days, a few weeks, a few months, a few years, they were all just void because time didn't matter.

These thoughts weren't a concern for him right now. No, instead his focus was on a book report for one of his college classes. He felt bad knowing that Conner was sitting on the same couch as he was and yet they had hardly had time to do more than say hello to one another in the past week. Between Finals looming over Tim's head and patrols in Gotham and work with the Titans, there seemed to barely be time to eat and sleep. He knows that's why Kon is here. Not necessarily to spend time with one another (though he knew that was a contributing factor too) but that he wanted to make sure Tim was taking care of himself.

A soft sigh escapes the ex Robin as he stretches his legs out until they are laying across his boyfriend's lap and adjusts the laptop as he slouches against the couch. He just wanted to be finished with this report already and he still had three more pages to go. Tim wants to take a break but he's afraid if he does, he'll allow himself to get distracted and won't finish the report until the last minute. Even with this in mind, he allows his eyes to fall shut as Conner rests his arms over Tim's bare legs. It was one of the few occurrences (though they were becoming more frequent) where he was wearing shorts. He realizes in that moment just how much he's missed this, missed just a simple touch. It relaxes him and tempts him to set the computer on the coffee table and just ditch his report all together.

It's only a few seconds before the mostly sleep deprived male gives into the temptation, moving his computer from where it rested on his torso to the coffee table and moving to sit up. He looks to Conner, who is already watching him, and easily moves to settle himself where his legs had been only seconds ago. His straddles the super's lap and wraps his arms around him, leaning into him. He doesn't have to see Kon's face to know he's smiling as Tim relaxes against him. “You've been quiet.” He mumbles against his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Didn't want to interrupt you. Are you hungry?” Conner replies not worried about his boyfriend's report. He knew he'd get it done and he'd get it done without taking care of himself if Conner didn't step in.

“Mm. A little. I think there's some leftover pizza in the fridge. You want some?”

“Sure.”

Tim pulls back, pecking the other's lips before he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, stretching as he walked. The other male pushes himself up off of the couch and follows after his boyfriend, glad to see he's actually going to take a break and not continue to push himself until he either passed out from hunger or exhaustion.

Tim pulls the half eaten box of pizza from the fridge and takes the remaining slices, placing them in a plate and putting it in the microwave. He smiles as his boyfriend wraps his arms around his torso and presses a kiss to his cheek while they wait. It was nice to spend this time together, even if it was in between doing more work.

“You're still not usually this quiet.” Tim says suddenly, frowning slightly to himself as he places his hands over Kon's and leaning back against the taller man. “Usually you're babbling on about something or another and I have to tune you out to do my work.” Brutal honestly, something Tim had pretty much always given Conner. “So what's going on?”

“Why does something have to be wrong?” The other asks, tilting his head slightly. “Can't I just be quiet for once.”

Tim is silent for a few seconds as if contemplating the possibility before he replies, “No.”

The other male's chest vibrates against his back as Kon laughs softly.

“I've just been thinking, that's all.”

“Careful doing that. Don't want to hurt yourself.” Tim teases, trying to keep the situation light and not assume something terrible was going on. “What are you thinking about?”

“How good that pizza smells and that you should probably sleep soon.”

Tim doesn't even try to keep from rolling his eyes, though he does appreciate that the other cares. He just wished everyone would stop acting like he would die if someone didn't tell him to sleep every five minutes.

“But what were you thinking before that?”

“...I don't know.” He hesitated before he answered and of course Tim knows he's lying. Sleep or no sleep, Tim still prided himself in his self proclaimed title of Conner Kent expert. He pulls from the embrace he was being held in and turns to look at Kryptonian, raising an eyebrow.

“Wanna _actually_ tell me this time?”

Superboy sighs, knowing Tim wasn't going to drop it anytime soon.

“I was just... thinking about us.”

That's when the young detective stiffens slightly, eyes searching Conner for answers before he can even get the chance to give him any.

“I was thinking about the future, you know? When you aren't busy with college work and hopefully things have settled down a bit.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” Conner replies quickly, the beeping of the microwave giving him a second to find the correct words. “I meant- _Ugh_.” Why did this have to be so hard? It looked so easy in cheesy romance movies and here he was messing everything up before he was even ready to mess things up. “I want to marry you.” He finally blurts, glancing up to meet Tim's eyes which had widened a small fraction. He'd even stopped _breathing_ for a moment. Kon couldn't be sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

“Conner...”

So it hadn't been a good one. The super moves, partially turning away and running a hand through his hair. Tim, however, moves with him, moving closer and placing a hand on his arm.

“Hey, _listen_.” He says softly, guilt already settling in over his reaction to Kon's confession. He should be happy right? That's what couples strived for. _Marriage_. It was just... such a big word, such a big commitment. It was something he had watched his parents fight through most of his life and he didn't want that to happen with him and Conner. Of course, a rejection like this could just as easily make a relationship fall apart. “I just think... you know, we're young. We're both got a lot on our plates and I'm going to sch-”

“I know you are. I didn't necessarily mean _right now_ , Tim.” His tone is slightly defensive and Tim knows he's hurt, even if he's trying to hide it.

For once, Tim doesn't know what to say. So slowly he pulls his hand away and goes to retrieve the pizza from the microwave, setting it on the counter. They stood there and ate in cold silence, though really Tim hadn't expected Conner to stay. He supposed that meant he didn't want to leave things like this and that was always a good sign.

It's only after the dishes are washed, dried, and place back in the cabinet that Tim finally speaks again. “I didn't mean to react that way, you know? I just... you caught me by surprise, that's all.” His boyfriend stays silent and this time Tim _does_ resist the urge to roll his eyes. He was being given a chance to defend himself and he should take it without making it lead to a fight. “I never really thought about _marriage_ before. After being around my parents it just... it never really seemed that important, you know? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not turning you down and saying I _don't_ want to marry you. I just need time to get used to the idea, you know? And I don't need time to get used to it because I'm doubting my feelings for you or something stupid like that, I just-” Before he can continue his rambling, Kon's lips were on his. It was brief, and Tim had a feeling it was mostly to get him to shut up, but also a way of saying 'it's okay' without _actually_ having to say it.

“Are there anymore cookies in the cabinet?”

And just like that the subject is dropped and they would fall back to the way things were before. Kon would give Tim time to think and Tim would finish that book report and try to figure out what _really_ scared him about the idea of marriage. Conner will  _actually_ propose to his boyfriend again, but what he doesn't know is that he'll have to ask more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been discontinued.


End file.
